


An Icy Touch

by AllenTraduction



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Possession, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: Jonathan découvre que Mina n'est plus maître de son corps, laissant Jonathan en compagnie du comte une nouvelle fois.
Relationships: Count Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Icy Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422467) by [Beserk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk). 



"Jonathan."

Jonathan se frotta les yeux, relevant son regard vers la voix qui l'avait appelait. Mina et lui étaient, pour une fois, seuls. Le bon docteur et les autres étaient sortis plus tôt dans la journée et n'étaient pas encore revenus, ce dont Jonathan était extrêmement reconnaissant. Cela faisait un moment depuis que Mina et lui n'avait put apprécier le luxe d'être seuls.

Il semblait cependant que Mina soit assez fatiguée et, en tant que telle, ne désirait plus rien que de se reposer au lit. Jonathan ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Le passé rancunier avait été assez horrible. Chaque fois que Jonathan se souvenait de ce qui était arrivé à la pauvre Lucy, il était au bord des larmes. Et chaque fois qu'il pensait au responsable qui lui avait fait des choses si horribles, il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer.

Et l'idée que la même chose aurait put arriver à sa chérie Mina le rendait tout autant nauséeux.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Mina parle. Elle était allongée, silencieuse et pâle, sur les draps. Le soleil du matin avait brillé sur elle, la faisant ressembler encore plus à un ange pour Jonathan. Mina était si pâle maintenant, ça lui faisait mal au cœur de la voir comme ça. Il craignait qu'elle ne lui échappe, endormie pour toujours.

Elle était pourtant debout maintenant, et se dirigeait lentement vers l'endroit où il se prélassait près de la fenêtre. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en elle que Jonathan ne pouvait pas décrire. C'était certainement Mina, déambulant vers lui. Mais c'était aussi, effrayant, certainement pas sa Mina.

"Jonathan," parla à nouveau Mina en s'approchant de lui. Il y avait une qualité joyeuse dans sa voix qui ne lui convenait pas. C'était un bruit de suffisance qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant sortir de la bouche de sa fiancéz bien-aimé. Elle traça ses doigts sur sa gorge, et ils étaient aussi froids que de la glace. Jonathan sentit un besoin désespéré en lui de se tourner et de courir.

"M-Mina," balbutia Jonathan. "Peut-être que tu ferais mieux de retourner te reposer-"

"Chut," Mina plaça son long et élégant doigt sur sa lèvre, et le froid le brûla presque. Un souvenir chatouilla le fond de son esprit, enfoui mais insistant tendis que d'autres doigts glacés touchant ses lèvres, de douleur et de dents rougies par le sang. Il frissonna et le souvenir à demi connu se retira dans l'obscurité. "Chut, mon bien-aimé."

Le ton de Mina était si étrange. Jonathan gémit de peur, incapable de s'arrêter, quand il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait. Mina ne parlait plus anglais. Elle paraissait la langue de la terre natale du comte.

"Non, ma mariée," Mina se pencha en avant, son nez touchant presque la gorge de Jonathan, et il frissonna, désespéré de s'échapper mais incapable de le faire. "Vous ne devez pas me craindre, car je vous aimerai par-dessus tous les autres. Et à travers moi vous transcenderez la bobine mortelle."

Mais Jonathan n'a pas pu empêcher sa peur. Il n'essaierait pas, car la créature qui sentait maintenant son cou tout en traçant des doigts de glace le long de sa poitrine n'était pas sa bien-aimée Mina. C'était, réalisa-t-il avec horreur, le comte.

"S'il te plait," supplia Jonathan alors que des dents émoussées grattaient sa peau, "S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que tu as fait avec ma Mina."

"Elle est là, mon bien-aimé. En attendant la libération de son flesg", le Comte Dracula détacha les lèvres de Mina de la peau de Jonathan, glissant comme un serpent diabolique son regard dans les yeux de Jonathan.

C'était le visage de sa bien-aimée Mina, mais les yeux du comte. Rouge et brillant, creusant profondément dans l'âme même de Jonathan, qui était mise à nu pour son regard avide. Il n'y avait pas de Dieu pour protéger Jonathan, ou s'il y en avait, il ne pouvait pas sentir sa présence. Il était aussi seul qu'il l'avait été au château.

Dracula sourit et Jonathan obtura à la perversion des traits tant aimés. Est-ce que ce doit être Mina? Ne pouvait-il pas en être un autre, si corrompu et détruit? Cela ne pouvait-il pas être lui-même? Il aurait donné sa propre âme pour sauver la sienne, et n'aurait pas réfléchi à deux fois.

"Avez-vous l'intention de lui faire du mal?" Les mots étaient douloureux à prononcer, mais il lui fallait demander, Jonathan devait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas vivre dans une telle peur, il devait savoir.

C'était maintenant des lèvres touchant sa peau, embrassant son front d'une manière intime et presque douce. Mais le froid faisait mal au toucher, et Jonathan cria presque, car la douleur était grande alors que le toucher persistait. Il voulait prier le comte de se détacher de sa peau, de cesser ainsi de lui faire du mal.

Mais il n'était pas capable de parler, et certainement pas capable de bouger. Il ne pouvait donc qu'endurer alors que la créature prenait ce qu'elle souhaitait de lui, attendant une réponse à sa questions.

"Tu l'aimes," dit Dracula, s'éloignant pour piéger à nouveau Jonathan avec son regard. "Pas vrai? La charmante Mina?"

Lorsque Jonathan n'a pas répondu assez rapidement, le Comte a attrapé son menton, provoquant un cri de douleur du jeune homme.

"Réponds-moi quand je parle, doux Jonathan," siffla la créature, resserrant sa prise à la seconde près. "De peur que Mina ne ressente ma colère."

Poussé à l'action par la peur, Jonathan poussa un cri, "Oui."

"Oui, tu l'aimes?"

"Oui," Jonathan gémit presque de soulagement quand les doigts furent enlevés de sa peau. Il avait l'impression d'être blessé, mais un simple contact prouva que sa peau était aussi intacte que jamais. "Oui, je l'aime beaucoup."

"Hmm," Dracula pencha la tête et sourit cruellement, un regard qui n'aurait jamais osé apparaître sur le doux visage de Mina. "Je ne peux pas blâmer votre choix, mon jeune chérie. Elle est aussi belle que n'importe quelle femme vivante."

Jonathan ferma les yeux, "Je-que demanderais-tu pour laisser Mina intacte?"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu proposerait?"

Jonathan ouvrit les yeux, mais les éloigna de la créature, "N'importe quoi".

"Une offre des plus tentantes," Le Comte claqua la langue de Mina. "Mais il n'y a rien que vous puissiez m'offrir que je n'aie pas l'intention de prendre."

Ces mots firent presque sangloter Jonathan, car il pensait avoir déjà su ce que Dracula voulait lui prendre. Mais cette connaissance avait été cachée avec les souvenirs du château. Il voulait et craignait beaucoup ces souvenirs. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux le savoir?

"Mais, ma petite épouse," continua Dracula. "Je ne vois aucune raison de mettre fin à la belle vie de Mina si tôt. Pas quand elle peut encore servir à quelque chose. Mais vous, ma chère, ne devez pas lui parler de moi. Rappelez-vous, à travers elle, je vous regarde toujours, que J'ai toujours mon cher petit Anglais sous surveillance. Vous vous en souviendrez, n'est pas? "

"Je m'en souviendrai," chuchota Jonathan.

Dracula sourit, triomphant, et se pencha pour embrasser doucement Jonathan sur les lèvres. Le toucher lui faisait mal, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, et quand ce fut fini, le corps de Mina s'effondra contre Jonathan et il sut, quelque part au fond de lui, que Mina lui avait été rendue.


	2. Chapter 2

Il regardait sa femme, la regardait comme s'il était un faucon et elle une souris. Cela faisait presque une semaine depuis le jour effrayant où le Comte avait pris Mina, et elle ne se souvenait de rien. Il n'y avait pas eu de récurrence de l'événement terrifiant, mais il y avait des moments, toujours la nuit, où Mina regardait Jonathan et il ne pouvait pas être certain si ses yeux étaient les siens ou s'ils étaient ceux de la créature. Ils brillaient légèrement, devenant presque cramoisis, puis elle souriait et commençait à se diriger vers Jonathan.

Chaque fois que cela se produisait, Jonathan sentait son cœur s'arrêter presque, mais avant qu'il ne puisse succomber à sa peur et se mettre à pleurer, Mina s'arrêtait , et quand il lui jetait un regard, il verrait qu'elle se battait pour respirer, effrayée et incertaine comme lui.

Cela perturbait leur mariage, et les autres pouvaient le dire. Rien de plus clair. Jonathan avait presque peur de Mina, ne lui faisant pas confiance tandis que les autres cherchaient à la libérer de l'emprise du monstre. Pendant qu'ils lui parlaient avec gentillesse et compassion, Jonathan regarda. Il n'osa pas lui parler, craignant que le monstre n'écoute à travers ses oreilles. Et il n'osa pas dire aux autres ses motivations, tellement effrayé de mettre Dracula en colère.

Et les autres froncèrent les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la froideur qu'il montrait envers elle. Il avait entendu le Dr Seward déclarer aux autres, quand ils pensaient que Jonathan était endormi, que Jonathan devait être placé sous une surveillance aussi étroite que Mina en vue de son état.

On ne pouvait nier la sagesse des paroles de l'homme. Jonathan le ressentait aussi, le désastre rampant dans le fond de son esprit, la peur qui traversait son corps à chaque respiration qu'il prenait, à chaque regard que Mina envoyait. Il avait honte de donner si peu de réconfort à la femme qu'il s'était engagé à protéger, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement.

Un après-midi, alors que Jonathan surveillait sa femme endormie et observait a son désespoir à quel point elle était devenue pâle, le Dr Seward est venu se tenir à ses côtés, plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Jonathan.

Le contact réveilla des souvenirs dormants en Jonathan, des souvenirs d'une main froide sur son épaule, des lèvres glacées sur son oreille, de la douleur traversant son corps alors que des dents grattaient jusqu'à son-

"Jonathan," la voix du Dr Seward ne fit rien pour le calmer. Jonathan pouvait voir l'inquiétude éclairer clairement les yeux de l'homme alors que Jonathan avait presque peur de mourir, sautant sur sa chaise et gémissant. "Jonathan-"

"Tout va bien," gémit Jonathan une fois de plus, le mensonge lourd sur sa langue. Il éloigna doucement la main du Dr Seward-John de lui. L'action impolie ne lui plaisait pas, mais une petite voix en lui murmura qu'il ne devait pas laisser le contact d'un autre homme sur lui, qu'il ne serait pas bien reçu par Mina… par la créature en elle.

J'ai toujours mon cher petit Anglais sous surveillance…

"Pardonnez-moi," supplia Jonathan, détournant les yeux de John vers Mina alors qu'elle était allongée sur un divan, les yeux fermés et la poitrine se soulevant et tombant doucement alors qu'elle respirait. Car elle respirait toujours, même si elle semblait de moins en moins la Mina qu'il connaissait de jour en jour. Il sentit qu'il lui parlait sans mots, lui demandant pardon d'avoir amené un démon à sa porte. "S'il vous plaît."

"Vous n'aviez rien fait qui demande pardon", a déclaré John sévèrement, bien que Jonathan savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

"Et pourtant je l'ai fait," marmonna Jonathan, frissonnant en voyant les yeux de Mina papillonner derrière les paupières fermées. "J'ai provoqué cette terreur sur nous, John."

"Vous ne l'avez pas fait," John se pencha près de la chaise de Jonathan, remettant sa main sur son épaule. Jonathan savait qu'il devait le repousser, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire. La chaleur était réconfortante et nécessaire à la raison de Jonathan. "Ce cauchemar n'est pas dans ta conscience."

"C'est moi qui ai amené le démon dans notre pays", murmura Jonathan. "N'est-ce pas?"

"Ce n'était pas le cas," John secoua la tête. "Ne serait-il pas venu autrement, si tu n'étais pas venu dans sa maudite demeure?"

"Je-" Jonathan hocha la tête, incapable de nier la sagesse des mots de John. "C'est vrai."

"Voilà," sourit John, mais Jonathan pouvait dire que c'était assez tendu.

Mais Jonathan déglutit en réalisant que s'il était vrai que la présence de contaminations du comte serait arrivée à Londres, qu'il soit ou non celui qui aurait été envoyé dans son château. Il était également vrai que si ce n'était pas lui qui aurait été envoyer, Mina ne serait pas ainsi, avec son esprit et son corps en guerre avec un diable.

"Mais Mina-"

"Mina sera sauvée", a promis John, bien que comment il puisse le faire, Jonathan ne le savait pas. "Nous la sauverons, mon bon ami."

Et avec cette assurance, John prit congé des Harkers, laissant Jonathan se déplacer avec précaution du côté de Mina, espérant retrouver sa douce femme toujours endormie.

Ce ne fut pas le cas malheureusement. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, les yeux de Mina s'ouvrirent, et ils étaient aussi rouges que des rubis et aussi froids que l'air de minuit. Jonathan, sentant l'horreur le traverser, tomba au sol, le corps tremblant et l'esprit brouillé par la peur.

"Si vous permettez à nouveau un tel contact sur votre peau, ma mariée," chuchota le comte. "Mina souffrira de mille morts. Elle hurlera en descendant en enfer, et ses hurlements cesseront quand le temps le fera."

Jonathan acquiesça de la tête, que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Que pouvait-il dire d'autre pour prolonger peut-être la vie de Mina? Il n'avait pas d'emprise sur le compte, bien au contraire. 

"Ne reste pas là, effrayé et incertain," chuchota la voix de Mina alors qu'elle quittait gracieusement le divan. "Relevez-vous, car vous n'avez rien à craindre. Rien ne peut vous nuire, ma petite chérie. Rien ne peut vous toucher, car je vous revendique. Personne ne peut vous faire de mal."

"Et vous ?", cria Jonathan, amer et plein de peur. "Personne ne peut me faire de mal sauf vous, n'est-ce pas?"

Le comte secoua la tête de Mina, de belles boucles noires tombant de chaque côté de son long et blanc cou. Oh, combien Jonathan avait envie d'embrasser ce cou! L'embrasser et savoir qu'il appartenait à Mina et Mina seules. S'il le touchait maintenant, la peau le brûlerait, plus froide que la mort.

"Je ne veux pas te faire de mal", a assuré le comte, mais ses paroles n'ont apporté aucun soulagement à Jonathan. Rien, pensait-il, ne pouvait le soulager. Même si Dracula était prise, effacée de la vie de Jonathan et de l'esprit de Mina, les souvenirs persisteraient. Souvenirs du château, où Jonathan avait hâte, oh tellement hâte, d'être…

Non! Non, il ne doit pas permettre de telles pensées dans son esprit. S'il les autorisait, il deviendrait fou. Et il ne doit pas devenir fou, car un fou ne peut pas protéger Mina. Pour protéger Mina, c'était désormais le seul but qui l'empêchait de se jeter par la fenêtre, qu'il considérait comme sa seule issue. Il ne pourrait protéger Mina ainsi, mais la mort pourrait tenir Dracula à distance.

"Vous ... vous en faites assez," chuchota Jonathan. "Tu as pris ma femme et pris ma raison, tués et détruit tant de gens, détruit ma chère Lucy, qui n'avait blessé personne…"

"Oh, oui, la précieuse vie", ricana Dracula, rampant maintenant vers Jonathan. " Adorable Lucy et belle Mina, mais pas aussi belle que mon beau Jonathan. Je vous ai fait mal, ma petite mariée? Vous ai-je blesser? "

"Tu m'as fait du mal, en lui faisant du mal à ceux que j'aime", répondit Jonathan, et cria lorsque les doigts délicats de Mina lui effleurèrent la joue. "Et tu me fais du mal en cherchant à toucher ma peau!"

"Cette douleur disparaîtra, mon Jonathan," lui dit Dracula, son ton plutôt doux, comme s'il faisait des excuses. "Une fois que vous aurez goûté à mon sang."

Jonathan s'étouffa de son horreur, l'idée d'être forcé d'ingérer le sang de la créature nocturne était douloureuse à imaginer. Et pourtant, même s'il le craignait, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de se réchauffer à cette pensée. Comme si une part de lui considérait une telle pensée comme délicieuse.

"Vous voulez prendre le contrôle de mon esprit et de mon âme?" Jonathan se tenait endormi, dos au mur, se sentant comme s'il pouvait trouver du réconfort dans sa propre chaleur. "Comme tu as repris Lucy et Mina?"

"Je veux te faire mien," grogna Dracula. "Je veux faire de toi un être comme moi, mon éternel compagnon dans la nuit. Tu te souviendras, une fois que c'est fait, quel plaisir tu en as pris au château. J'étais un idiot, de te laisser là. Je te croyais plus en sécurité avec mes filles. Mais vous êtes une petite tenace, n'est-ce pas? Mais je ne souhaite pas, et je n'ai jamais voulu non plus que vous soyez comme Lucy et Mina. Je souhaite que vous soyez libre d'esprit, car comment pourriez-vous vous abandonner à moi de votre plein gré sinon ? "

"Mais vous ne gagnerez pas ma reddition", a déclaré Jonathan, priant grandement qu'il ne se soit pas trompé dans une telle assurance. "Jamais. Je ne vais jamais-"

"Mais tu le feras, mon petit chéri," fredonna Dracula. "Car j'ai l'éternité pour vous séduire à mes côtés, et le jour viendra où vous vous effondrerez dans mes bras et vous prierez de ne jamais être obligé de partir. Régalez votre cœur de ce que vous percevez comme votre liberté, je viendrai bientôt pour donner vous vraie libération. "

Une fois de plus, des lèvres douloureusement froides se pressèrent contre les siennes, et une fois de plus Mina s'effondra dans ses bras, épuisait. Jonathan la souleva dans ses bras et la coucha sur le divan, souhaitant ne pas la toucher et la tenir comme si de rien n'était, mais plutôt être aussi loin que possible de sa forme immobile, aussi loin que possible que lui.

Sentant qu'il devait partir ou devenir fou, Jonathan s'enfuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Il était lâche. Il le savait, mais a constaté qu'il s'en fichait. C'était un comportement peu scrupuleux, cruel et mauvais, de laisser sa femme et ses amis affronter le démon seul. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester et lui faire face lui-même. Ou s'il le faisait, ce serait au détriment de son âme. Et l'âme de sa bien-aimée Mina.

Mina, oh Mina. Jonathan savait qu'il venait la condamner à mort par ses actions. S'il était parti, Dracula n'aurait aucune utilité pour elle et sa mort suivrait rapidement. Mais la mort était meilleure que la vie de mort-vivant qui serait son destin si Dracula maintenait la corruption de son âme. S'il avait été un homme plus courageux et meilleur, Jonathan aurait pris la vie de sa femme avant de s'enfuir. S'il était l'homme que Mina méritait, il l'aurait sauvée de sa propre main, avant de sauver également son âme.

Mais Jonathan n'était pas aussi courageux, aussi bon que Mina le méritait. Il avait eu tort de l'épouser, avait tort de les lier ensemble après avoir échappé aux griffes des trois sœurs étranges et les sœurs qu'elles étaient vraiment, Jonathan le savait maintenant. Ses filles, le comte les avait appelées. Ses filles avec qui il s'était accouplé! L'horreur était un couteau tordant dans l'âme même de Jonathan. Il avait su, alors, que bien qu'il aimait tendrement Mina, il y avait en lui une passion, réveillée par le comte, que Mina serait à jamais incapable de satisfaire.

Une passion à pénétrer. Par les dents des sœurs, peut-être. Ou peut-être plutôt par le comte…

Jonathan grogna en titubant dans le noir. Il n'avait pas voulu affronter cette passion, se préparant en lui comme un feu lent mais mortel. Il avait pensé que c'était un rêve, causé par la fièvre du cerveau. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était la fièvre du cerveau qui était venue cacher la passion, pour permettre à Jonathan de cacher tous les souvenirs du château dans les régions sombres de son esprit. Plus jamais accessible.

Jusqu'à ce que Dracula les réveille à nouveau.

C'était comme si Jonathan avait dormi, un sommeil heureux et doux, toute sa vie. Croyant qu'il pouvait aimer Mina, pouvait aimer toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait courtisées. Il se souvenait d'une fille, alors qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'un enfant, qui lui avait souri et voulait son amour. Il ne se souvenait pas de son visage, il se transformait en celui de son frère aîné, qui avait chuchoté à l'oreille de Jonathan des mots auxquels il ne pouvait même pas penser sans rougir. Jonathan avait voulu épouser la fille, car alors il pourrait toujours garder son frère à ses côtés. Mais elle était trop jeune, comme lui, et il avait été envoyé à l'université pour étudier, et au moment où il est revenu, elle et son frère étaient bien mariés.

Cela avait été une douleur dans son cœur, et il s'était dit ainsi qu'à d'autres que c'était pour la perte de la fille. Son esprit était presque convaincu, à tel point qu'il ne permettait plus jamais à un autre homme de lui dire de telles paroles.

Le comte ne lui avait pas parlé. Du moins pas quand il s'est glissé dans sa chambre pendant que Jonathan était allongé, presque endormi dans son lit. Pendant qu'ils étaient assis dans la bibliothèque ensemble, pendant que Jonathan dînait, Dracula lui parla et ils eurent les conversations les plus merveilleuses. Fascinant et passionnant, Jonathan s'est assis et a écouté l'homme parler pendant des heures. Mais dans le noir, Dracula n'avait pas besoin de mots pour lancer son sort sur Jonathan. Il jeta simplement ses couvertures et le regarda, le paralysant d'un coup d'œil.

Jonathan gisait là, incapable de bouger, comme Dracula avait fait tout ce que le jeune homme avait promis de lui faire, il y a de nombreuses années. Cela avait fait mal, tellement mal, les doigts froids douloureux sur sa peau. Jonathan aurait crié à l'agonie s'il n'avait pas été capable de bouger. Mais quand ce fut fait, la douleur retomba, il y eut un bourdonnement sourd dans le corps et l'âme de Jonathan, un délicieux sentiment de plaisir.

C'était trop, tous ces souvenirs s'imposant à son esprit éveillé, et Jonathan se retrouva presque effondrer sur le sol, vidant son ventre.

Il haleta, s'essuyant la bouche alors qu'il tentait de se calmer en plaçant sa main sur le côté de brique d'une maison de ville. Il était, réalisa-t-il, dans une petite ruelle à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Tout seul. Complètement seul. Comme il l'avait voulu, comme il l'avait prévu en courant.

Jonathan grogna et se frotta les yeux, essayant d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Dieu le protège, il était fatigué. Il souhaitait sa Mina, pour son toucher chaleureux et doux, pour la paix qu'il y avait trouvée. Il ne devait plus en être ainsi, il le savait. Plus jamais il ne serait satisfait de l'amour de Mina. Il y avait d'autres amours qu'il souhaitait pour le moment, et elles ne seraient pas refusées.

"Pourquoi devez-vous vous tourmenter ainsi?" Une voix lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Dans la peur, Jonathan se mis en avant, mettant l'espace nécessaire entre lui et le fantôme derrière lui. Mais en se retournant, il a vu que ce n'était pas un vrai fantôme.

C'était un homme qui n'apparaissait pas plus âgé que Jonathan lui-même. Un homme grand, portant les vêtements d'un gentleman aisé et une canne ornée. L'homme avait des cheveux châtains et un nez de faucon. Ses yeux brillaient et rouges. Il était beau, le plus bel homme que Jonathan n'ait jamais vu.

Le comte, Jonathan le savait, bien qu'il connaissait à peine son visage. Tellement plus jeune, tellement plus plein de vie. Quand Jonathan - et Mina - avaient vu le compte sur Hyde park, il semblait avoir environ quarante ans, mais maintenant il semblait avoir l'âge de Jonathan. Il s'était rasé la moustache et était maintenant rasé de près. Jonathan sentit un terrible feu grandir en lui, un feu qui n'avait pas peur de venir plus puissant. Aucune crainte de fureur ou de dégoût. Seul un besoin désespéré.

"Mon doux Jonathan," soupira Dracula, comme repoussé par l'homme devant lui. "Venez à moi, ma chérie. Je vais vous libérer de ce tourment dans lequel vous vous êtes mis."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui ai placé ce tourment sur mon âme", répondit Jonathan, reculant d'un pas, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit où courir. "C'est vous, et seulement vous qui l'avez fait."

"Moi? Ce n'est pas moi, mon bien-aimé, qui a suscité ce besoin en vous", Dracula se dirigea vers Jonathan qui, dans sa hâte de s'échapper, fit un pas trop rapide et perdit l'équilibre, tombant au sol. "Je l'ai simplement sorti du fond de ton esprit."

Jonathan leva les yeux vers la créature qui se profilait au-dessus de lui, et il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun combat qu'il pouvait mettre en place qui pourrait le sauver maintenant. Car il n'y avait aucun combat qu'il souhaitait opposer, aucune force qu'il ne voulait trouver par lui-même. Sa seule peur maintenant était la douleur, et cela serait bientôt corrigé. 

"Comment… combien de vies as-tu pris pour ressembler à ça maintenant?" Demanda Jonathan en se frottant les yeux.

Dracula gloussa simplement et se mit à genoux à côté de Jonathan, "Quelle importance y a-t-il?"

"Je veux savoir," chuchota Jonathan. "Je souhaite savoir combien de vies tu as tuées-"

"Tu ne veux pas savoir ça," le congédia Dracula, tendant le bras à Jonathan.

La peur a dépassé l'avocat et il s'est enfui jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un mur froid derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas être touché, ne voulait pas de la douleur qui provenait de la peau du comte et ne voulait pas du plaisir qu'il connaissait que la créature lui réservait.

"Non," supplia Jonathan. "Je vous en supplie, ne le faites pas."

"Oh, mon chers Jonathan," soupira Dracula et secoua la tête, comme s'il était déçu de Jonathan. "Si vous permettez mon toucher, vous n'en ressentirez plus la douleur."

"Peut-être pas sur ma chair," Jonathan leva ses mains vers ses yeux, essayant en vain de garder ses larmes amères en lui. "Mais sur mon âme ."

"Oh, les âmes," ricana Dracula, levant son poignet jusqu'à sa bouche rouge et mordant. Jonathan regarda, les yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur et… autre chose, alors que du sang cramoisi commençait à couler du poignet de Dracula. "Les âmes ne sont rien qui puisse être pris, car elles n'existent pas. Il n'y a rien d'autre que l'esprit et le corps, Jonathan. Il n'y a pas d'âme comme il n'y a pas de Dieu. Et votre esprit et votre corps sont à moi, et ont été du dès que vous êtes venu à mon château. Venez à moi, ma fiancée, venez cesser vos souffrances. "

C'était comme s'il était de retour dans le château, là où son cœur et son âme ,car Jonathan ne pouvait pas être d'accord avec le comte que les âmes étaient des créations fantômes de l'esprit humain, pas quand il pouvait voir la cruauté de l'âme même du comte reflétée dans ses yeux, a été mis à nu pour Dracula, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de laisser pénétrer l'essence même de son être, encore et encore.

"Ne fais pas ça," chuchota Jonathan en pensant à Mina, se rappelant ses responsabilités envers elle, les vœux qu'il avait prononcés. Pendant qu'il parlait, il vit Dracula le regarder avec un sourire cruel, et il était assez clair pour Jonathan que le comte n'avait aucun scrupule à savoir ce qui devait être fait et ce qui devait être fait. "Mina…"

Mais il ne pouvait pas trouver les mots qu'il devait prononcer pour se libérer du sort sous les yeux du comte. Très probablement, il n'y avait pas de mots qui pourraient atteindre un tel objectif. Peut-être que rien ne pouvait le libérer, peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment le comte qui l'avait mis sous le charme.

Peut-être était-il né avec, ainsi engendré malgré-lui.

Il n'y avait peut-être pas de mal à être vaincu.

"Fait-le," chuchota Jonathan.

"Oui," siffla Dracula, levant son poignet saignant jusqu'aux lèvres de Jonathan. "Bois, ma fiancée, et ne fais qu'un avec moi."

Et Jonathan but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Ce fut un vrais plaisir de la traduire, et j'espère que vous avez aimez.  
> Si jamais vous souhaitez plus d'histoire de se style ou même de ce couple , n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires :3


End file.
